Teenage Life of Son Gohan Revised
by dragonwarriorkeltyr
Summary: A retelling of the Saiyaman saga: the way it should have been. This is a revised, and much improved version of a story I wrote as a child.
1. Opening

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. They all belong to Akira Toriyama._

It was just another day in the Son household. Gohan was shoveling food in his face as Chichi buzzed around the kitchen. Goten sat across from his brother, struggling to keep up. In record time the older Son licked his plate, kissed his mom and took to the skies. It was just another day at school – or was it? Gohan raised his power, golden light encircling his body. 'There, now I'm disguised,' he smiled. It was perfect. He was the Golden Fighter, a mysterious man who protected Satan City. Never fear, the Gold Fighter was here! He struck a pose mid-air then laughed. He wished his father could see him now. Gohan the superhero! He flew in a blissful daydream the whole way to the school.

In his first class he was greeted with an angry stare. "Gohan, where did you run off to yesterday?"

Videl Satan's blue eyes glared up at him. He gulped and tried to hide behind his desk. "Really Videl, I don't know what you mean. I uh, went straight home. Mom wanted me to watch Goten."

"Let him be girl," Erasa put a gentle hand on the angry girl's shoulder."You know Gohan, he is a momma's boy. I'm sure he rushed off to play with his little brother. That's what I like in a man….."

Videl rolled her eyes as he blushed. Before she could respond the class began. Class passed in a flurry of note-taking and listening. Gohan mindlessly scribbled down his notes first in Japanese, then in English and finally to keep him occupied in Korean. It seemed like forever until the last bell of the day rang. The class gathered up their notes in relief.

"Hey Nerd body," Sharpner's voice carried over the noise. "Want to join Videl and me at the mall?"

Gohan muttered an excuse and moved to escape. A shapely blonde blocked his path. Erasa smiled down at him. "Oh Gohan you have to come. It will be fun!"

Gohan sighed and nodded. Not fifteen minutes later, Sharpner led the way down the busy sidewalk. As he walked he flexed his muscles and grinned. A few soft giggles rewarded his strutting. Erasa babbled to Gohan while Videl trailed behind them.

"And then she said said…" Erasa stopped suddenly and pointed. "Videl, LOOK!"

She pointed to a golden haired man who appeared from behind an alley. "It's him!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_It has been quite some time since I updated this story. I was busy with essays and a few short stories. I'm also working on a vampire story – classical Stroker, not Myer ;) Anyhow, enjoy. _

Videl followed the blonde's pointed finger. A well-muscled man stood in front of a store window. His spiky hair swayed in the wind. Videl's jaw dropped. Could it be? The man turned around slowly. It was him! Vince the Iron-Fist! His glistening muscles shone in the sunlight; his hair glowed. He was amazing! The number one martial artist in all of North America: right there in Satan City. Videl took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hello, I'm Videl Satan. I'm sure you have heard of me." She held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Vince smiled, "a pleasure to meet you too. And who might your friends be?"

"I'm Esra!" the shapely blonde pranced towards him, her chest bouncing with every step. "I'm so happy to meet you. You're so strong, and look at those muscles." She clutched his outstretched hand, running her fingers over his muscled forearm. "So strong…"

"Hey I'm strong too!" With a sharp tug, Sharpener pulled Ersa away from the Iron-Fist. He elbowed Videl as he passed. "Thanks for introducing me" he muttered. He puffed out his chest. "I'm Sharpener, student of the World's Saviour: Hercule. Aside from Videl here, I'm the strongest one around."

Vince chuckled, "I'm sure you are."

"I am." Sharpener nodded emphatically. "I can prove it too. Come see me spar. I bet I can hold my own against you. Unlike Gohan here, I'm a real fighter."

He motioned behind him. "Esra and him are like our entourage."

"Wait, where is Gohan? He's always disappearing. What is with that kid. He missed a chance to see Vince the Iron-Fist."

Videl turned back to the fighter. "I'm sorry. Our friend has disappeared. But, we would love to hear more about your technique and skills. I'm sure my father would love to have you at our place.

"I would love to, but I have other obligations," Vince shook his head. "Thank you for your invitation. And Sharpener, keep on training. Maybe next time you will sense your friend's disappearance."

While his friend's walked, Gohan had sensed an unusual power signature appear in the city. He had to check it out! He started to mouth an excuse when Esra made her exclamation: look! He seized the opportunity and darted away. He focused on the power level and smiled. He knew who it was! He looked around, and spotting no one, he placed his fingers to his head. Instant transmission placed him right in the person's path.

"Dad!"


End file.
